


You Joined In

by wRITingIthINk



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Angst, Gen, Reference to Vomit, reference to abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wRITingIthINk/pseuds/wRITingIthINk
Summary: Anti-Thomas Seymour propaganda and Anne is spilt the tea of Parr's dealt of hands.[reference to sexual abuse and vomit]





	You Joined In

“KATHERINE PARR GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE IMMEDIATELY!”

The sound of Anne Boleyn’s voice shook the house. Parr rolled her eyes, she assumed that Anne had done some monstrosity that she wanted to show off to her, so she walked downstairs assuming nothing.

As soon as she got down, she saw Anne standing by the tv crying. On said tv, was a paused documentary about the life of Queen Elizabeth I and on the coffee table in front of the couch was her laptop opened to what seemed like various articles and surrounding that was various open books that Parr recognised as all the books that Anne had on her daughter. She knew exactly what was going on.

“YOU LET THAT MAN TOUCH HER! YOU EVEN HELPED HIM! HOW COULD YOU?” Anne screamed before Parr could even blink.

“Anne I’m sorry, I-”

“You could have told her, she shouldn’t have found out about something you did by a second party,” Katheryn popped up from the couch, “what if we never dug deep enough to find this, would you allow Anne to continue to believe that you cared for Elizabeth?”

Parr knew that she was in deep shit. No, that wasn’t the right phrase. Deep shit is having lost a part of your costume right before a show. This was something else. This was worse. This was breaking at least two people’s trust and ruining whatever little hope Anne had for her daughter having a good life.

“It was a different time, I did things then that I would never do now. I was a different person living a different life,” Parr explained.

Anne walked right up to Parr, but the disgust held for the latter kept their noses from getting too close.

“Different life my ass,” She spat, “You had time to make this right, both in this life that the last. You could have sent Elizabeth away and I would have understood. You could have taken her and moved away from Seymour. You could have stopped it as soon as you saw it. You could have done so much more, but just like Henry, you put yourself and your sex life above innocent and defenceless people and expect to get away with it.”

Tears rained down Anne’s face. She wiped them off collected her things and walked upstairs to her room without uttering another word. Kitty soon followed suit in a hurry, avoiding eye contact with Parr.

The woman stood in the same spot for what felt like an eternity thinking about what Anne said. Was she really just like Henry? Yes, she compared herself to her former husband in the fact that they both had multiple marriages, but it was just that. She never stopped to consider that she put her own feelings above other people’s. Sure, it was a long shot, but really, Katherine Parr too had ignored Elizabeth’s needs and her best wishes just because of her own selfish desires of the opposite sex.

It was only a sentence, but it destroyed Parr. It took form as a raging fire throughout her body that found its way into every crevice of her being. As her fire started to burn out, a windy storm took its place and took her stomach and flipped it every-which-way as her lunch from earlier found a way back up her throat and her vision started to become as dark and blurry as to when she first met death.

* * *

Cleves opened the boot of the silver car, getting out the first load of groceries. She waddled over to Where Catherine and Jane were getting out of their seats of the car and grabbed the keys off the latter and waddled then over to the house and unlocked the front door. She kept the keys in the lock and dropped the grocery bags by the dining table.

That was when she saw Katherine Parr laying on the floor in her own sick.

“Parr? Parr?!” Anna ran over and lifted her friend’s head to where it wouldn’t be covered in nasty substance. Jane and Aragon ran over to see what was going on and both ran to get stuff to clean up the mess and Parr.

As her face starts to get cleaned up and the loud noises around her startle her senses into actions, Parr wakes up in a jolt.

Jane immediately jumps on her with questions, “What happened? Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine” She stammers out, “It’s just that Anne found out about Thomas’ treatment of Elizabeth and how I handled it. She compared me to Henry, girls. I don’t know what to do.”

Aragon sighed, “There’s not much. Just, take it slow and let Anne decide how to let herself deal with it. I presume Kitty is on her side so it might take a while, but this will all come to a resolution.”


End file.
